pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirara Komuro
Kirara Komuro is a main Cure from Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Cucumber. Appearance She has short dark green hair and dark green eyes wearing glasses. She usually wears a green tunic top with a brown belt around the waist, jean shorts, and brown mules. Her school uniform is a purple blouse with a white sailor collar with a yellow bow, a purple pleated skirt, black knee-length stockings, and black Mary Janes. In the summer, her uniform is a white blouse with short poofy sleeves and a purple sailor collar with a yellow bow, a purple pleated skirt, black crew socks, and black Mary Janes. For P.E., she wears a white T-shirt, purple burumas, socks, and sneakers. In the second season, her hair grows to past her shoulders tied in a ponytail, and she now wears contacts in place of her glasses. Her default outfit is a pink Space Traveler Clara Starblazer t-shirt with dark pink short sleeves, a jean skirt, white bobby sox, and black Mary Janes. When learning karate from Subaru, she wears her school-issued purple tracksuit. When helping Cherri for the cheer-off, she wears the cheerleading uniform--a white tank top with purple and gold trim and the school name on the front worn over a purple leotard, a purple skirt with gold cheerleader pleats, white tights, and cleats. Her sleepwear is TBA. For ballet training, she wears a green leotard, white tights, and green ballet slippers. For Witchcon, she dresses up like Cocoloo from Petitie Princess Yucie. For Halloween, she dresses up as Clara Starblazer from Space Traveler Clara Starblazer; her costume is a pink wig with gold star hairclips, pink contacts, a magenta midriff showing top with a gold star on the chest, a tight pink skirt with a red belt, white gloves, and red boots. As Cure Cucumber, her hair becomes Cucumber green and slightly longer with two slightly curled side hairs and her eyes become peridot green wearing a high collared top with a green short sleeved jacket with dark green chest bow, green long gloves with dark fingers, a tutu like dark green skirt with light green lining with a long dark green green elegant bow tied in the back with long tails, white stockings, and green boots. Her Cure looks for the second season, her hair becomes past shoulder length tied in a ponytail with a dark green ombre her jacket turns into a vest and her chest bow turned lighter with a waterlily on the front, the skirt gains one more layer, her gloves become elbow length, and her boots become pixie boots. Personality She is a very shy girl who is pretty slow at talking when she is around new people. She is known to read books in weird places at home or school. She is very close to Atsuko since they were little after being saved by her from bullies. Background When she was younger she was the most picked on kid out of her class out of wanting to please everybody and was always tricked into doing work and all the homework for her class. One day, Atsuko transfers into her class and it is slow going friendship but they became close after a bunch of older girls start bullying her for getting them in trouble for telling on the teachers about her tricking her into homework but Atsuko took the blows for her until a teacher found them as Kirara helped her to the nurse the two became closer. Becoming Cure Cucumber She and Atsuko were having lunch when she notices and worries about her bruising and worries over her but Atsuko danced her way around the questions as the two went back to class they are partnered up for a project as they did so the school gets attacked by Slash and Acoustic summoning a Mikiri from a library book and she helped get everyone to safety as she goes back she sees Atsuko in Cure form turned back as she was about to be finished off she protected her from the finishing blow as her chimmer appears covering them in shield as she turned into Cure Cucumber and takes out the Mikiri with Cucumber Splash. Etymology Kirara...eternal shining distance Komuro...Small Room Trivia * As revealed in Episode 21, she's an entomophobic. Category:Green Cures